No Future Without Past
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: "Tak ada masa depan tanpa masa lalu." Itu adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh Shun. Walau masa lalu itu berharga, jauh dalam hatinya, Umi benar-benar berharap kalau Shun tidak akan hanya menjadi masa lalunya. Tapi ... "Meru, kapal milik Shun karam di tengah laut!"


Umi Matsusaki. Gadis yang dulu terkenal dengan gaya rambut kepang dua itu hanya bisa memandang pantulan dirinya di depan cermin di depannya. Tubuhnya dilapisi oleh gaun putih milik ibunya dulu. Pakaian yang dulu mempersatukan ayah dan ibunya di hadapan Tuhan. Dan sekarang dirinyalah yang mengenakan pakaian itu. Siap untuk menempuh hidup yang baru.

Kedua tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan putih itu saling bertemu di depan dada. Dengan mata tertutup, ia memanjatkan doa untuk kebahagiaan dirinya dan juga semua orang. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, ia membuka mata. Kali ini dengan berani memamerkan senyum di wajahnya. Benar, dia harus melangkah ke depan. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Tapi bukan berarti masa lalu harus dilupakan juga. Karena ….

"Tak ada masa depan tanpa masa lalu."

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Matanya bertemu dengan mata laki-laki yang akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. "Aku rindu sekali dengan kalimat itu."

"Ingin pergi ke _Quartier Latin_ setelah ini?" tawar laki-laki itu.

Umi hanya tersenyum. Baginya, _Quartier Latin_ adalah nama yang membawanya sampai pada takdirnya sekarang. Gedung dengan arsitektur Perancis itu memiliki begitu banyak kenangan baginya. Kenangan yang telah menjadi masa lalu yang berharga. Tapi masa lalu itulah yang membuatnya dapat mencapai masa depannya ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : From Up On Poppy Hill (Kokurikozaka Kara)<strong> ©** Chizuru Takahashi & Tetsurō Sayama**

**I gained no advantage or profit by making this fanfic**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

* * *

><p>Hari ini, untuk kedua kalinya Umi bolos dari sekolahnya. Setelah sebelumnya dia bolos karena harus pergi ke Tokyo demi menemui Ketua Yayasan Tokumaru.<p>

Dan yang kedua adalah saat kunjungan orang tua bernama Tokumaru itu ke _Quartier Latin_. Demi mengungkapkan kesalahpahaman atas hubungannya dengan Shun Kazama, dia rela meninggalkan acara penting dari seluruh siswa sekolahnya itu.

Setelah berlari. Akhirnya kedua orang muda itu berhasil bertemu dengan sahabat ayah mereka, Yoshio Onodera. Mereka pun akhirnya pulang dengan perasaan lega. Selama perjalanan kembali ke sekolah, mata Shun benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari Umi.

"Apa kamu tidak bersyukur setelah semua ini, Kazama-san?" tanya Umi tiba-tiba sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri bukit ke sekolahnya.

Shun mengangguk, "Setelah semua ini, pada akhirnya kita dapat bersama, kan?"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, Umi kemudian menunduk dengan wajahnya yang memerah. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu mengenai ini sebelumnya. Aku tahu dari ibuku tapi aku belum sempat memberitahukanmu."

"Benarkah? Itu lebih baik."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Laki-laki pemimpin gerakan atas penolakan penghancuran _Quartier Latin_ itu tersenyum, "Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Meru. Karena kesalahpahamanku, aku sudah membuatmu sedih. Maaf."

Umi menoleh ke arah Shun, "Tapi berkat itu, aku berhasil mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadamu," ujar Umi mengingat saat dia mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ia pergi ke Tokyo dulu.

Wajah Shun memerah seketika mendengarnya. Dialah laki-laki di sini, tapi kenapa malah gadis di sebelahnya ini yang lebih berani. Saat gadis ini mengungkapkan perasaannya, Shun juga membalasnya tulus walau saat itu mereka masih yakin kalau mereka adalah saudara sedarah. Bagaimana pun juga masa lalu adalah masa lalu. Sekarang sudah saatnya mereka melangkah ke depan.

Dengan berani, Shun menggenggam tangan Umi. "Terima kasih, Meru. Untuk semuanya," ucap Shun tiba-tiba. Bagi Shun, Umi adalah cinta pertamanya. Gadis yang dapat membuat hatinya berdebar-debar. Juga gadis yang selalu membantunya terutama dalam gerakan penolakan penghancuran _Quartier Latin_. Kalau bukan karena saran Umi untuk membersihkan gedung itu, mungkin sekarang gedung itu sudah benar-benar rata menjadi tanah. Terkubur bersama dengan kenangan di dalamnya.

Saat mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, mereka disambut oleh siswa yang tadinya berkumpul di _Quartier Latin_. Mereka semua tersenyum jahil sambil bersiul-siul ke arah mereka. Kontan, hal ini membuat kedua anak itu malu. Refleks, kedua tangan mereka yang tadi saling menggenggam terlepas.

Melihat semuanya masih belum puas menggoda keduanya. Shiro Mizunuma yang merupakan ketua OSIS akhirnya turun tangan. Anak laki-laki berkaca mata dengan rambut klimis itu segera menghampiri Shun dan Umi. "Sudah, sudah, jangan ganggu kedua pahlawan kita ini," ucapnya sembari membawa dua orang anak manusia itu masuk ke dalam.

Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain masih setia mengikuti mereka seakan belum puas untuk membuat wajah Shun dan Umi memerah.

* * *

><p>Seperti biasanya, setelah pelajaran usai, Umi selalu menyempatkan diri pergi ke <em>Quartier Latin<em>. Dia dulu pernah berjanji untuk membantu klub jurnalistik. Walau hanya bisa membantu untuk memotong kertas stensil, Umi sudah cukup senang. Apalagi di sana ia bisa bertemu dengan Shun err ... atau sekarang bisa dibilang laki-laki itu adalah pacarnya.

"Oh, Meru. Kamu sudah datang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," saat membuka pintu ruangan klub, dia sudah disapa oleh sang ketua OSIS. Saat melewatinya, laki-laki itu sempat menepuk bahunya entah bermaksud apa.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Umi setelah Shiro pergi.

Shun yang ditanya sedikit terkesiap, "Ah, tidak. Mizunuma hanya menyerahkan prediksi soal ujian fisika. Hari ini, mau membantuku lagi?"

Umi tersenyum, "Hm, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku bisa membawanya pulang, kan?"

"Tentu," sahut Shun sambil menyiapkan kertas stensil serta peralatan lainnya. "Ini," ucapnya kemudian dan menyerahkan semua benda di tangannya ke tangan Umi. "Oh iya, kamu bisa membawa salinan prediksi ini sekalian."

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa aku membawanya?"

Siswa kelas tiga SMA itu mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lagipula aku sudah punya salinannya di kertas stensil. Nanti aku akan membuat kopiannya. Besok pagi akan kami bagikan."

Umi terperangah, "Eeh? Klub ini sibuk sekali ya? Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

Umi menunduk sejenak dan dibalas oleh Shun. Tapi baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Shun menarik tangannya. "Tunggu, biar aku antar sampai di persimpangan."

"Eh? Bukannya Kazama-san sedang sibuk?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa melanjutkannya nanti," sahut Shun. "Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," lanjutnya lagi dengan sedikit salah tingkah. Melihat sikap Shun, Umi sedikit tersipu hingga akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

Seperti biasanya, _Quartier Latin_ memang sangat ramai. Apalagi kalau melewati ruang klub filsafat. Sang ketua klub pasti selalu bisa menginterupsi setiap orang yang lewat dengan filosofi-filosofi yang ia tahu. Tapi tentu Shun dan Umi yang sudah terbiasa dapat dengan mudah lolos dari serangan laki-laki yang sangat ingin menjadi filusuf.

"Jadi, Kazama-san ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Umi saat mereka sudah keluar dari _Quartier Latin_.

Tatapan Shun mendadak serius, "Aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menjadi pelaut, sama seperti ayahku dan juga ayahmu, Meru. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti bisa menjadi kapten kapal," ujarnya kemudian diikuti dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kamu sendiri? Masih sama seperti dulu?"

Umi mengangguk, "Hm, aku akan menjadi dokter dan belajar ke Amerika, sama seperti ibuku."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita seperti mengulangi kisah orang tuamu. Tapi, tentu saja aku tidak akan kawin lari denganmu. Aku pasti akan meminta restu dari kedua orang tua kita," ujar Shun tiba-tiba tanpa menyadari kalau kalimatnya sudah membuat jantung Umi berdegub sangat kencang.

Menyadari lawan bicaranya terdiam, Shun menoleh. Barulah ia menyadari apa yang sudah diucapkannya barusan. Ah, dia kelepasan. Bahkan dia tidak sadar saat mengucapkannya. Bukan hanya Umi yang tersipu, sekarang wajah Shun pun juga ikut memerah.

"Ah, dari sini aku akan jalan sendiri. Kazama-san, kamu lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu," ucap Umi kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, mengucapkan salam.

"A-ah, iya," balas Shun. Saat Umi mulai berjalan menjauh, Shun tersenyum. "Meru!" teriaknya.

Dan berhasil membuat Umi menoleh.

"Bendera yang selalu kamu kibarkan untuk ayahmu. Aku ingin suatu saat nanti kamu juga mengibarkannya untukku. Agar aku bisa pulang tepat ke tempatmu berada," lanjutnya lagi.

Di seberang, Umi mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangan. Umi kemudian segera berjalan pulang dan memulai rutinitasnya yang biasa. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua orang yang tinggal di rumah sewaan milik keluarganya.

Setelah itu, ia pasti memanggil semua penghuni rumah untuk berkumpul dan makan bersama di ruang makan. Kali ini menu utamanya adalah kare.

Setelah selesai membereskan peralatan makan dengan dibantu oleh adik perempuannya. Umi segera mengambil kertas stensil, alat pemotong, papan dan juga kertas yang berisi tulisan yang harus ia salin ke kertas stensil.

"Eh? Lagi?" tanya Sachiko, sang mahasiswa seni yang menyewa salah satu kamar di lantai dua. "Meru, kamu rajin sekali ya membantu klub jurnalistik di sekolahmu."

Sora yang kebetulan duduk di sofa tak jauh dari sana ikut berbicara, "Tentu saja, itu kan klub Kazama-san."

"Eeh? Pacarmu ya?" balas Sachiko menggoda sambil menengok pekerjaan Umi.

Umi sedikit merenggut, "Jangan menggangguku. Sachiko-san sebaiknya istirahat saja di atas."

Sachiko masih tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri. Matanya yang dilapisi kacamata itu melihat kertas yang sedang disalin Umi. Kedua alisnya terangkat saat melihat tulisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Tulisan di bagian kolom paling bawah, pojok kiri. Di sebelah tulisan itu juga terdapat tiga bendera yang selalu dilihatnya dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Tiga bendera yang seakan membalas pesan dari bendera milik Umi.

Saat membaca deretan tulisan di kolom itu, sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. "Hee? Para anak laki-laki sekarang romantis juga ya?"

"_Ara_? Kalau begitu kenapa kamu tidak mencari pacar? Jangan hanya mengurung diri dengan lukisan di kamarmu," ujar Saori yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

Sachiko merenggut, "Coba lihat dirimu sendiri, Saori-san," balasnya kemudian kembali ke kamarnya.

Umi dan Sora yang mendengar pembicaraan kedua wanita itu hanya bisa terkikik geli.

Setelahnya, Umi kembali memperhatikan tulisan yang sedang disalinnya. Matanya tertuju pada kolom di pojok kiri bawah. Dulu juga, Shun membuat tulisan tentang dirinya dan ternyata dia membuatnya lagi.

_**Hei, gadis pengibar bendera.**_

_**Suatu saat nanti,**_

_**bisakah kamu kibarkan bendera untukku juga?**_

_**Di bukit yang sama?**_

Dalam hati, Umi berjanji akan melakukannya. Tepat di saat mereka sudah berhasil menggapai cita-cita masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>Enam tahun kemudian.<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari ini, Umi kembali ke Yokohama, tanah kelahirannya, setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan dokternya hingga spesialis di Amerika. Sebuah pesta sederhana pun diadakan di <em>Coquelicot Manor<em> yang dulunya bekas rumah sakit itu. Pesta yang hanya dihadiri oleh kenalan dekatnya dan juga kenalan keluarganya serta orang-orang yang menyewa kamar di _Coquelicot Manor_.

Setelah puas melahap makan malam yang disiapkan langsung oleh ibunya, Umi memilih untuk meninggalkan hiruk pikuk pesta sejenak. Dengan rambutnya yang tergerai, ia perlahan berjalan ke lantai dua rumahnya. Berhenti tepat di balkon yang mengarah langsung ke laut.

Di laut yang luas itu, ada seseorang yang benar-benar dirindukannya, Shun Kazama. Setiap ada waktu, mereka selalu berhubungan lewat surat. Lewat suratnya, Shun selalu menceritakan bagaimana keadaannya serta menanyakan kabar Umi. Dia juga selalu menceritakan segala hal mengenai tempat yang baru saja didatanginya.

Dari surat terakhir yang Umi terima, Shun sudah berhasil menjadi kapten kapal. Dan minggu depan, ia akan kembali ke Yokohama, tempat di mana Umi akan mengibarkan bendera untuknya. Bendera yang akan membawanya pulang dengan selamat.

"Enam tahun ya?" ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil memperhatikan air laut yang bergulung-gulung di luar sana. Hari sudah semakin larut, sedangkan pesta di bawah terlihat semakin ramai. Padahal bintang utama di pesta itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Sang bintang utama lebih memilih berada di balkon seorang diri. Berusaha mengingat masa lalu yang memberikannya masa depan seperti sekarang.

Angin berhembus lembut, menyapu kulit Umi perlahan. "Shun, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujarnya tulus diikuti dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Perhatian Umi sedikit teralih saat ia tiba-tiba mendengar derap langkah kaki yang sepertinya terburu-buru menaiki tangga. Bukan hanya satu orang tapi sepertinya dua orang. Ah, pasti ada yang bermain kejar-kejaran di sini. Betapa Umi begitu merindukan keadaan rumahnya yang ramai seperti ini.

"_Onee-san_!" pekik seseorang dari arah belakang. Umi seketika itu berbalik dan melihat Sora sedang terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Sora? Kamu sedang dikejar Riku?" tanya Umi saat ingat kalau adik laki-lakinya itu terkadang sangat jahil. Umi yang merupakan sulung di sana segera menghampiri adik perempuannya itu. "Ada apa?"

"Meru!" kali ini giliran Shiro yang datang. Laki-laki yang dulu menjadi ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu sekarang sudah berhasil menjadi salah satu pejabat penting di pemerintahan. Dan Umi dengar, kalau Shiro sedang berusaha mendekati Sora sekarang, karena itu dia sering mampir ke sini.

"Ada apa, Mizunuma-san?"

"Meru, kapal milik Shun karam di tengah laut!"

Jantung Umi seakan berhenti saat mendengar ucapan Shiro. Mulutnya kelu seketika. "Itu le-lelucon, kan?" ucapnya berusaha menepis berita buruk itu.

"_Onee-san_," Sora segera memeluk Umi saat melihat kakaknya itu jatuh berlutut di lantai.

Sedangkan Umi sendiri masih diam membisu. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah ia menangis? Sama seperti saat ayahnya meninggal dulu.

Tunggu! Shun belum tentu meninggal!

Umi menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Shiro, "Shun tidak apa-apa, kan? Di-dia selamat, kan?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menghindari tatapan Umi, "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya. "Ada kapal yang membawa bangkai kapal Shun di pelabuhan. Karena itu aku segera kemari. Aku tidak sempat mencari tahu bagaimana keadaannya."

Seketika itu juga, Umi berdiri. "Kalau begitu, tolong antar aku ke pelabuhan."

"Ta-tapi kemungkinan dia selamat itu—"

"Paling tidak antar aku ke sana. Aku masih memiliki harapan, kan?" ucap Umi selanjutnya sambil berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di depannya.

Melihat adik kelasnya yang memang selalu berpikiran optimis itu, Shiro akhirnya menganggukan kepala. Dia segera pergi ke bawah dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tak lama setelahnya, Umi dan Sora muncul. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas pergi ke pelabuhan. Meninggalkan kesenangan pesta yang seharusnya dia dapat. Bagi Umi, keadaan Shun jauh lebih penting dari apapun sekarang.

Selama enam tahun, mereka tidak bertemu. Saat mereka hampir saja bertemu, kenapa harus ada berita seperti ini. Umi dulu berpikir kalau Shun adalah orang yang dikirim ayahnya. Tapi kenapa dia harus pergi dengan cara yang sama seperti ayahnya? Apa Tuhan suka sekali mempermainkan perasaan Umi? Belum puaskah dia?

Dalam perjalanan ke pelabuhan, Umi tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa. Walau sekujur tubuhnya gemetar dan jantungnya terus berdetak dengan sangat kencang, tapi dia masih berusaha tegar. Gadis itu berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya. Sedangkan Sora yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya dapat mengusap-ngusap bahu kakak perempuannya itu.

Dari mata hitamnya, lautan mulai terlihat jelas. Banyak orang yang berkumpul di sekitar pelabuhan. Shiro segera mematikan mesin mobilnya walau mobilnya terparkir sembarangan. "Ayo turun."

Dengan cepat, Umi membawa langkahnya menuju kerumunan itu. Matanya dapat melihat ada banyak orang yang berusaha menarik kapal yang telah hancur. Kapal berwarna putih itu terlihat benar-benar tak berbentuk lagi.

Umi segera masuk ke dalam kumpulan orang-orang itu. "Shun," gumamnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam di depan dada. Tapi matanya tak dapat menangkap orang-orang yang terluka atau tubuh manusia sekali pun.

"Sepertinya tidak ada awak kapal yang selamat," ujar salah seorang laki-laki tua yang ada di sana.

Begitu mendengar hal itu, Umi mundur perlahan. Dia masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Dengan masih diliputi kesedihan, Umi berjalan ke sisi pelabuhan yang lain. Ombak di sana nampak bergulung-gulung kemudian membentur tepi pelabuhan. "SHUN!" teriaknya berusaha melepaskan semua emosinya. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sesak, "SHUNN!" teriaknya lebih keras.

"Meru?"

Umi terdiam saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya menangkap tubuh tegap seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Seketika itu juga, mata Umi berkaca-kaca. Dengan cepat, ia menerjang laki-laki itu dan memeluknya.

"Meru? Kamu kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil membalas pelukannya.

Air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya akhirnya tumpah juga. "Syu-syukurlah, kamu selamat, Shun," ujarnya sesenggukan. "Aku takut sekali."

"Hei, aku tidak apa-apa. Kamu bisa melihatnya kan? Padahal aku bermaksud memberimu kejutan, karena itu aku pulang lebih cepat."

Umi mengendurkan pelukannya kemudian menengadah menatap Shun. "Tapi aku dengar kapalmu karam, karena itu aku segera kemari. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Kapal itu adalah kapal percobaan. Kapal tanpa awak yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh. Tapi sepertinya percobaan kami gagal," terang Shun diikuti dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

Umi menatapnya setengah kesal, "Kenapa kamu masih bisa tersenyum. Padahal aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, Shun," ucap Umi dengan air mata yang masih turun di wajahnya.

Shun hanya bisa tersenyum. Tangannya menangkup kedua sisi wajah Umi. "Jangan menangis lagi, Meru," ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata Umi dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Aku janji akan selalu bersamamu."

Umi juga ikut tersenyum. Ia percaya dengan semua perkataan Shun. Mulai sekarang, ia akan mulai mengibarkan bendera untuk kekasihnya itu agar dia dapat kembali dengan selamat.

"Karena itu, menikahlah denganku, Meru," Shun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pelan bibir Umi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>YEA! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Udah lama banget pengen buat fic di fandom ini :) Saya begitu jatuh cinta dengan salah satu movie buatan studio Ghibli ini. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan movienya yang selalu mengangkat tema fantasi, movie ini mengangkat cerita dengan setting Jepang zaman dulu.<em>**

**_Waktu nonton movie ini, saya bener-bener suka sama romantisme yang terjalin antara Umi dan Shun. Aduh, pokoknya manis banget xD oiya, untuk panggilan Umi, saya ngikutin movienya. Di movienya, Umi dipanggil Meru sama orang-orang yang deket sama dia. Kalo orang yang gak terlalu deket, biasanya manggilnya Umi-san ^^ (Kayak Paman yang nganterin Umi sama Shun ke pelabuhan waktu mau ketemu Yoshio Onodera)_**

**_Waktu denger Meru, saya pikir itu dari kata "Mail" jadi mikir, apa hubungannya sama surat? Eh ternyata itu berasal dari bahasa Perancis, "La Mer" yang berarti laut atau dalam bahasa Jepangnya "Umi"._**

**_Yap, cukup segitu aja cuap-cuapnya, semoga semua orang yang suka sama movie ini cukup terhibur dengan fanfic saya ini :D akhir kata, review ya~~ segala jenis review diterima :)_**


End file.
